Joffrey's Nameday Present
by TheRedViper
Summary: What if King Joffrey decided to use the whores give to him by his uncle for sexual services rather than disturbing violent ones? Just a short one-off I made when bored. Accurate to the characters and world. Very graphic.


Joffrey Baratheon was surprised to see his sworn shield Sandor Clegane standing guard outside his chambers as he descended the stairs. Normally at this hour Clegane could be expected to be in one of the many cheap taverns or brothels that littered the streets of King's Landing. Watch over the king normally presided to one of the other five Kingsguard knights.

"What are you doing here dog?" demanded the king.

The Hound turned to face him, the candlelight showing his gruesome and ugly scars. "Your uncle left your nameday present, and asked me to see that you got it."

Joffrey was puzzled. Why would the Imp care for him enough to send him a gift? Unless this was another one of the dwarf's little japes. The king would pay him back in kind if it was.

"And? What is it?"

The Hound hesitated, "look inside, Your Grace."

Joffrey gave his dog a lingering stare before entering his bedchamber.

He had not been expecting what he found inside.

One of the women lay facing him on his bed, a girl with a round face and dark hair, a half eaten apple in her hand. "Your Grace," she exclaimed with feigned surprise as he entered.

"Happy nameday, Your Grace," said the other one. Tall, she was, with long curling red hair and a full, curving figure. She was standing and greeted the king upon entering.

"My nameday is passed," answered the king.

The redhaired one came closer, placing one hand on his shoulder and moving the other down to the king's crotch. Joffrey felt an odd stirring there, not one he had felt since he had the Stark girl stripped in court. "We won't tell if you don't," she whispered into his ear.

Joffrey stood completely still for a while, not sure how to respond. He was the king, he knew. He could do whatever he wanted to these women - no, whores - and nobody would dare say or do anything against him. He could do anything he wanted...

"Touch her," he commanded of the redhaired one, gesturing towards the one lying on the bed.

The redhaired one smiled seductively and let go of her embrace of the king to move towards the bed. The darkhaired girl edged closer to the edge of the bed, sitting now. Joffrey watched as the redhead pulled the other to her feet (on the bed) and untied the gown she was wearing. It slipped onto the bedcovers. Joffrey stared, mouth slightly agape, at the sight of the naked whore. Her breasts were small but firm, but the looks of them, and the hair between her legs as dark as the hair on her head. Joffrey felt himself harden at the sight.

The redhead planted a kiss on the naked whore's flat stomach, before slowly tracing them down until she was gliding her tongue between the girl's thighs. She looked to see the king, and smiled.

Joffrey could not resist any longer. Placing his crown down on a table, he sat himself in a chair and fumbled at his breaches. He took out his half-soft cock and began stroking it. Normally his mind would be filled with the images of Sansa Stark, and how he would fuck her, again and again, with or against her will. She cried sometimes, and begged for him to stop, and other times she moaned with pleasure and begged for him to continue. His fantasies would soon be fulfilled in real life, he knew, but for now he had other things to look upon.

He was now completely hard, the length of his manhood gripped firmly in his hand. He continued stroking, this time harder and faster, until he remembered the whores. What were they here for, if not to pleasure him and do as he wished?

"You, with the red hair, come over here," Joffrey commanded.

She removed her face from between the other whores' legs and turned to see the king sitting with his erect cock in his hand. She smiled as she approached, "what would His Grace have of me?"

"What do you think?" he said. "Put this in your mouth. I want you to suck on it, and don't stop unless I say."

She gave Joffrey another smile as she went to her knees. "Gladly, Your Grace."

Joffrey suppressed a gasp of pleasure as his cock was glided into her mouth. At first she sucked only the tip of his cock, but slowly moved down and down, until half was in her mouth. The darkhaired whore was watching naked from the bed. "Touch yourself," Joffrey commanded." She did as he said, and eased two fingers into her wet cunt. She fell onto her back as she pushed them in further and further, moaning loudly as she did. The king didn't think it possible he could get more aroused, yet he was.

Soon he grew impatient with the whore sucking his cock, so he grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly forced the whore's head down, his cock now entirely in her mouth. He heard her gag, but didn't stop. _I am the king_, Joffrey thought with satisfaction. _They shall do as I wish, even if they don't enjoy it._ He had something similar in mind for when he finally bedded the Stark bitch. _Why stop at one cock, though? Surely the rest of my Kingsguard will wish to enjoy her as well. _The girl needed to be punished further.

He didn't last very long. He exploded in her mouth, finally letting out a gasp of pleasure. When he removed his hand from the whore's head, she looked up at him, traces of his seed running along her lips and down onto her chin. Her expression now was of slightly less pleasure and excitement than before. _Not that I care. She's a whore, she should be used to this. She should consider it an honour to have the king's cock inside her._

Joffrey stood up, pushing aside the whore. He walked across to the bed, where the other one was still pleasuring herself. She stopped when she saw the king. "Your Grace?"

He looked down at her, unsmiling. He had grown tired and annoyed by their fake smiles. He knew they were payed for him. Chances are they took little pleasure in this. _Well, I'll make sure this one takes even less pleasure than that._

"Turn around."

The whore did as he said while the king bent down and pulled down his breaches, so they were around his ankles. The darkhaired woman was now lying face down on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Her round, soft ass was mere inches from the king's hard, wet cock. He would wait no longer. He was about to plunge into her wet cunt when he changed his mind. _No, I have a better idea._

Instead, he placed one hand on the small of her back, to hold her steady, and with the other spread her asscheeks open. He wasted no time in ramming his cock hard into her other hole. This one much tighter and smaller. She let out a gasp of surprise and pain. For the first time, Joffrey smiled as he rammed her again and again, harder and harder each time. The whore was on the verge of tears now, begging the king to stop. "Please Your Grace, it hurts like this. Could we do it another way?"

Growing tired of her constant whinging, Joffrey took a handful of her hair and shoved her face down on the bed, muffling out anything else she had to say. A slapping sound could be heard when the skin of the king's thighs slammed into the whore's asscheeks. The sound was very pleasing to the king.

_This was a good present indeed, Uncle._


End file.
